Training 101
Getting ready The first thing you will need to begin your training session are macros , so make sure you have an attack macro and come back here!.Alright , now that you have your attack macro we are going to start with some information.We have different ways to train here in Tenkaichi and each kind of training have a different impact in your character stats.Here is a list of those kind of training and what they do to your stats. Self train Self train is the most common way to train your character.All you have to do is click the "Self-Train" verb and your character will begin to throw punches to the air.It will raise your BP (Battle power) , Energy ,Strength endurance and speed.You can change what you can train from self - train by changing your stat focus.In the tab "Other" you can find the verb "Stat Focus" a window will pop up and you will be able to change from strength and endurance to offense and defense instead. Meditation Meditation is the most common way to train for races who want to focus their training in ki and not in their strength.All you have to do is to click in the "meditation" verb and your character will sit down and enter in deep meditation.The skills you will gain from this kind of training are BP (Battle power) Energy , Force and Resistance. Water and you: As you could probabily already see , if you walk in water you will drain your energy faster.This happens because you need to learn how to swim (Unless you are a kanassan).To do this you just need to swim more and more until your mastery is at 100% , when this happens just make sure to sit down and meditate in the water to enjoy an small boost of energy gains. Bag punching Is as simple as it sound , you hit the bag with the attack verb while you are in the left side of the bag and facing to the west.This training will raise your BP (Battle power) , Strength , Endurace, Force , Resistance , Speed , Offense , Defense and Energy. Log training Without doubt if you are alone in a planet or anywhere , the best kind of training you can do is this one , the log training.It will raise all your stats at the same time just like the punching bag but in a better and faster rate.To begin your log training session you need to stand next to the log and attack it once.Then two red arrows will came up and the log will face another direction , you must move to the direction where the arrows are pointing and then face the log to attack it again.Repeat the process until you can't do it more. Spar Spars are the most efficient ways to train your character , they will raise all your stats at the same time like if you were punching a bag but more and faster.There are differents ways to spar in Tenkaichi so you must be careful with what kind of spar you do in order to have the best gains. Drones:They can be made when you have enough inteligense.They are an useful but expensive way to replace a player in a spar. Simulations:They are cheaper than the drones and you can make one with magic and/or technology.You will gain more stats and bp from this kind of training than from drones but they have a limit of power , meaning that you will one punch them at some point of your training and they will not going to be useful for training unless you power down. Split forms:They are the perfect way to spar if you are alone and have no one else to spar with.They will be as strong as you are , there is no need of money or mana and you can even make more than one at the same time!. Players:Here is where the perfection of the spars session relay on. There are many ways to train with another player in a spar and here i will explain you some of them.When you introduce yourself to another player you will add him/her to your contact list.With time you will gain contact points and you will be able to change your relationship with them.If you set them to Rivals you will gain more stats and bp than if you don't change them at all.With that detail ready the next thing we are going to need to do is to stop pulling your fits , if you stop pulling them you will gain another small bonus in your stats and bp.The last one is your boxing gloves , if you don't use your boxing gloves you gain another small bonus in your stat and bp gains.With all that done you are now gaining the maximum amount of stats and bp you can in the game. Extra You can have an extra buff in your gains if you use weights , they are an important and relevant item when you are training since it boots your gains in all kind of training.You can also gain a boost in your gains when you are behind the average in your EXP.That boost will help you to reach the average and in that way your training will reach the maximum amount of stat and bp you can gain.Unlike the common thinking of the player base , the use of super fly don't affect your bp gains at all! so don't waste your time using super fly or even fly at all it will only drain you faster and make your training slower.